10th Night
The Lord of the Moon Dormitory is the tenth chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. The chapter title is a reference to Kaname Kuran's rank of authority among his fellow vampires. Summary That morning, as the other Day Class students head to homeroom, Takuma Ichijo knocks on the door of Kaname's room and enters. He sees Kaname lounging on a sofa, his hand brushing through his hair, looking off on the other side of the room in deep thought. Takuma says that he knew Kaname was thinking about something and bids him "goodnight". Takuma says that it's not surprising that Kaname is in a daze but notes that something must have happened to make him appear as uncomfortable. He decides not to press the matter further, as Kaname would apparently not like it. Takuma enters a library. A female student from the Day Class hands him the books that he requested though he says that he only arrived for a magazine. The student then hands him a letter requested for Kaname, saying it's urgent. Takuma decides to sign it in Kaname's place. However, as he reads through it, he becomes shocked and wonders why that person listed would want to come to the Academy. He quickly runs back to the Moon Dormitory and yells out that his grandfather is coming to the Academy. He ends up waking Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido, with Hanabusa commenting on Takuma's energy. Hanabusa says that Takuma would probably turn to ashes from too much sunlight exposure like the vampires in the manga he reads. Takuma then opens the window curtains and rubs his face on the glass, saying he wants to turn to ash, much to Hanabusa's irritation at the bright sun. Akatsuki realizes who Takuma was talking about prior. Takuma explains about his grandfather Asato Ichijo, a powerful vampire associated with the Vampire Council who is also one of the most senior. Ruka enters the room and says that while the Vampire Council is the highest form of authority in their world, it's not their sovereign. Takuma says that they should leave everything as it is, as he doesn't want to bother Kaname. Later on, the Night Class students gather around to prepare for Asato's arrival. Ruka comments that Asato must be very frightening and Akatsuki says he's more powerful than either one of the Night Class students. Even Rima and Senri admit that they're frightened by Asato. Senri wonders if Asato is actually scarier than Kaname but Hanabusa chips in, saying that they still have yet to see so. The vampires hear Takuma from the second floor and see Kaname walking down the stairs. Takuma tries to get him not to attend the greeting but Kaname insists otherwise, saying he hasn't seen Asato for quite some time. Just then, the entrance to the dormitory opens and a gust of wind comes in. A tall man with a coat arrives, Asato Ichijo. Asato walks over to Kaname and shakes hands with him, praising the Pureblood highly. Asato leans in on Kaname's hand and comments on how wonderful it would be if he would share his blood to the other nobles, causing Ruka and Hanabusa to retaliate and defend Kaname. Asato then moves on from the topic and says that he only came to greet his grandson, despite formal greeting he received. Kaname converses with the Aristocrat remarking on his healthy appearance. Asato then talks about how he was supposed to be Kaname's guardian but was refused so, causing Kaname to remark that he just didn't want to be spoiled. Ruka and Hanabusa continue to act irrationally and Asato recognizes them from their families. Akatsuki pulls Ruka away from Kaname and Hanabusa reminds Asato that drinking a Pureblood's blood is forbidden. Kaname then slaps Hanabusa for his behavior. Asato then comments on how Kaname's rank of authority allowed him to let Takuma attend Cross Academy and bows down to him. Kaname later returns to his room and continues resting. Ruka awaits outside. He invites her in, asking how long she'll stay out if he doesn't say anything. Ruka enters and says she hasn't been scolded yet, causing Kaname to remark that she's an unusual girl. Ruka calls Kaname a gentle person and that his actions earlier were actually to protect Hanabusa. She then comments on how depressed he's been lately. Ruka then moves atop Kaname's body and cuts her neck, letting a drop of blood fall on his face. She offers to let him drink her blood, even a little, but Kaname refuses and tells her not to worry about him. Ruka then leaves and sees Akatsuki outside. She tells him that she knew Kaname wouldn't drink her blood and that the only time he ever did so was on their first day at the Academy, remarking that it was the only time. Clutching to Akatsuki, she says how vampires become attached to one another when they drink each other's blood, and that while she loves Kaname a lot, she cannot understand his thinking. Meanwhile, Takuma and Asato talk. Asato comments how Takuma likes being trusted by Kaname and tells his grandson to keep on watching the Pureblood, as it was that reason why he let Takuma join the Academy. Takuma explains that he doesn't want to harm Kaname, his friend, causing Asato to glare at him. Asato says that the friendship of the school is actually based on "hypocritical peace". Suddenly, Yuki arrives and comments aloud on the peacefulness of the school and tries to ask Asato something, but cannot remember what she was supposed to say. Asato decides to ask Kaien Cross about the matter. He then asks if a well-known Vampire Hunter came to the school recently. Before Yuki can answer, Zero arrives and tells Asato that Kaien asked them to bring Asato to the headmaster. Asato begrudgingly decides to go and asks Zero to lead him. Yuki tries to go with Zero but is stopped by Takuma, who asks if anything's happened between her and Kaname. She says that everything's all right and inquires why he asked. Takuma explains that Kaname doesn't talk about his problems much and that maybe Yuki knows, but the girl by saying that she doesn't know much about Kaname either. But then, Takuma comments how she and Kaname used to be very close and that she probably knows more about him than anyone. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Zero Kiryu #Takuma Ichijo #Kaname Kuran #Akatsuki Kain #Hanabusa Aido #Ruka Souen #Rima Toya #Senri Shiki #Asato Ichijo #Yuki Cross Image gallery Ch10 LaLa.jpg|Japanese chapter title page, LaLa magazine Ch10 Viz.jpg |English chapter title page, Viz volume Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3